


Impending Solstice

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: What happens when they finally get what they want





	

                The first time they fooled around, it was the summer after The Big Change. The year since, they had kissed exactly five-and-a-half times. (They’d missed once.) Since they and their companions were coming of age (the next oldest child was six), the kissing was mostly public, and slightly political. They didn’t dare do anything else lest they were caught canoodling before it was approved by their parents, via a contract of betrothal. The trick lie in allowing the public to know that their relationship was very hands-off and proper, thus proving themselves as suitable candidates for marriage.

                Of course, these were Vikings, and there was much baudying done by witnesses. And because they were Vikings, they would then gossip to everyone else on the island. Hiccup was pretty sure that the only way Vikings were able to survive in the icy clime of Berk was through pure gossip-fueled spite. And mead. But mostly mead. But the point to gather publicity was met with success, and by winter, Astrid’s mother and Hiccup’s father could be seen about, heads bent together with furrowed brow. The night of the spring equinox, Stoick made an announcement at dinner that Hiccup and Astrid would be wed on the summer solstice. This was met with drunken cheers and whistles. The young couple kissed. They were then kept apart for three weeks, as is customary.

                After the cool-off period, the weather started getting warmer. The storms abided, meaning a favorite gathering spot was again available. Twas a grassy cliff overhanging the sea, which got a lot of sun in summer. Vikings would come to picnic here in the afternoon, and the teenagers would stay on late into the night around a bonfire. But at the very least it allowed them contact again, on blankets bunched so they could sit closer, when the grass was long enough to conceal their hands intertwining. His favorite was her fingers. They were so dainty and thin, yet strong enough to wield the power she did. They would casually sit with their friends, laughing into the night. When it was just the teenagers, Hiccup and Astrid were practically attached shoulder to hip. Of course, they would never go any further. They shared a bench with Fishlegs, while the twins and Snotlout sat across. Astrid once described it as the “Sanes” versus the “Crazies”. To which the twins would agree and Snotlout protest. Fishlegs was glad to be included by the two (much) cooler kids, plus, he’d always been rooting for this eventuality.

                When they turned in, they turned in; the whole group walking back to the village together. Astrid’s house was in the town, and one of the first on their way. She wouldn’t dare continue on to the Chief’s house all the way up the hill, nor would Hiccup straggle behind. They were talking about their friends here; they absolutely could not be trusted. Loose lips sink ships, and Vikings are notorious flappers. This meant the first time they could find alone was only four weeks until their nuptial to the day.

                Hiccup customarily disappeared for hours at a time; this was natural, and not only accepted but expected. He still could be a slight disaster magnet. Yet he was the Dragon Master, and his unique skills were now suddenly required by most of Berk’s inhabitants. He was busy, that’s for sure, but it also gave him the unique opportunity to disappear for alone time too. If he was gone, it was just assumed he was helping someone else. Astrid now had to undergo wife life training. There were a bunch of ceremonial procedures they both had to learn, as well. Vikings did everything big, but especially weddings. So the wedding of a Chief’s son? This was going to be an Ordeal. The wedding would be a “dawn-to-dusk” ceremony (although the sun never set in those Northern summers) the day before the solstice. They then would have a ceremonial party on the summer solstice, in relation to Hiccup’s future chiefdom and his marriage, which would meld into a party-party lasting at least a week. At four weeks til, the island was going berserk. The young couple took the opportunity of the frenzy to sneak away separately and meet deep in the woods.

                Hiccup sat on a stump, whittling and whistling while he waited for Astrid. He shaped out a tiny fox face in his carving. He was relieved to take the weight off his legs on what had been a busy day so far. He smoothed off his work and began putting it away; Vikings were not quiet. Soon one popped out of the trees, her armored skirt chinking. She squinted her eyes in the sudden sunlight of their meeting place, turning her head until she saw her betrothed through the trees.

                “O ye Gods, Hiccup,” she breathed in relief. “I thought I’d never ever get away.”

                “Me neither. But about me,” he replied. Astrid had reached behind her to untie her armor, letting it fall to the ground, removing the final wall between them. She fell into his open arms, and leaned against him, careful not to push. He leaned his head on hers, his eyes falling shut. Just being in contact with her body was incredible. She was so soft and lithe underneath all those spikes. No wonder she wore so many. It was like how that codpiece fad turned out to just be a sling for genital disease. Although the two were unrelated.

                “Mmm,” Astrid hummed, her lips pressed into his neck. Hiccup could feel her muscles relaxing under his touch knowing they could coil into steel at any moment. She was built like a cat. Or a fox. He ran his hands up and down her back and she leaned back to kiss him. They both went in with mouths ajar, and both became eager to find the other had as well. Hiccup grabbed her bottom lip gently with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, earning him a gasp. “Woah.”

                “I’ve always wanted,” said Hiccup, kissing her between words, “to do that.” Astrid reached up around his neck and drew him close.

                “Do it again,” she said. He placed a kiss on her top lip with a loud smack. Then he kissed along her mouth til he got to the corner, where he dabbed out his tongue. Astrid took a shaky breath so he did it again. Her tongue reached out toward his and made contact. The touch was like an electric shock, in a warm, wet sort of way. He felt the blood drain from one head to another. She was pressing her body close, close, and writhed against him as they kissed. When he reached for her hip, her arm fell to his shoulder, dancing along his bicep encouragingly. He pulled her to him as he ground forth, and even though their mouths were locked, she moaned into their kiss. She made him breathless.

                “Y-you make me-” Hiccup stuttered, clumsily trying to convey his thought. Astrid gazed at him from under her lashes, quite sultrily, stretching up towards him. It had been a long year, and evidentially Hiccup’s body had put all his leg-growing into the one he had left, leaving him near a full head taller than his ladylove. She ran her fingers lightly along his jawline, the tiniest hint of nail. She rolled her hips against his again, leaving him the one gasping. Her other hand was on his pectoral muscle. She was clearly admiring how he’d been shaping up. With luck, this trend would continue. Both the bulking up and the Astrid attention.

                “Yeah?” Astrid breathed. She was running her finger down his abdomen, getting lower and lower.

                “Aau..a..,” babbled Hiccup incoherently. “S- st-“

                Astrid froze. Hiccup shook his head clear. He put his hand up to rest it on her arm, looking slightly down right of eye contact. “Only if you want to.”

                “I,” Astrid swallowed. “Hiccup, I’ve been wanting to get in your pants ages. Do you not-”

                “Oh no, no, I do, I do,” he said vehemently nodding. “I just- I want to make sure you-”

                “Yes,” whispered Astrid, putting her hands back on his abs. “Yes, yes, yes.”

                Hiccup visibly blushed and darted his head forward to kiss her, and she met him pliantly. He gently held her head in his hands, soft hair in his fingers, while Astrid’s hands pushed up his shirt to feel around. She traced the lines of his skin and drew her fingers down to his breeches. He tensed, and felt Astrid frown against his mouth. He tilted his head the other way to kiss her deeply, and her hands continued their roaming. She unfastened the clasp and slid her hand along his smooth skin until she hit hair, ghosted down to touch a warm hard mass. She flinched away for a moment but returned, ventured further. Hiccup continued his kisses, short and sweet, getting staccato as she continued, wrapping her fingers around him. She could only just fit her hand around, and suddenly felt a zing in her own privates. It was like her body could recognize it even if she’s never seen one. She moved down, feeling the skin move under hers, all the way to the end, where it strained against Hiccup’s breeches. Astrid cupped the tip in the palm of her hand and felt a little bit of stickiness. Hiccup made a strangled sound.

                “Milady,” he gasped. Gently he guided her hands up off his business. “Dunnae do that, I won’t- I want to make you feel good.”

                “O-okay,” said Astrid, a little sheepish at her over-eagerness. She put her hands back on his shoulders, a little timidly. Hiccup put his hands on the waist of her chemise, feeling the soft light wool she wore as undergarments.  He bunched it up in his hands, revealing more and more of Astrid’s creamy thighs. She, like most Vikings in summer, sported an incredible tan on face and shoulders, due to the powerful sunrays. Yet from the shoulders down, there was only fair skin and freckles. Astrid had the prettiest complexion; porcelainic but palpable. Hiccup renewed the vigor in his kiss, feeling the response instantly. Hesitantly, he allowed his fingers to brush against her bare skin. She shivered and he felt goosebumps rise. He drew his hand up and around her behind and grasped at the muscle there. Astrid tilted her head back. “Oooo.”

                “Yeah?” Hiccup teased, dipping his head to mouth at her newly exposed neck. He could feel her head nod as he scraped his other hand up her leg to her rear. Her breathing was shallow and quick. His hands were in some very tingly territory. If his hand moved a budge, it sent another jolt through her body. And his fingers. They were large and firm, and she could feel them squeezing her, sinking into her soft skin. Hiccup’s delightful fingers traced around where thigh meets body, squeezing the soft flesh there, with thumbs rubbing tantalizing circles between her hip bones. One hand moved to pet her thigh. Astrid shifted, trying to simultaneously give him access while still applying pressure. He lifted his head up from his ministrations on her neck, which had extended all the way down her collarbone. He gave her a few kisses up her jaw, then looked around. Astrid tensed in his hold. Was somebody there? His face relaxed when he found what he was looking for- a smooth rock in the grassy lichen. He sat down on it, adjusting his leg, and guiding Astrid to kneel over him. Straight on her knees, she was only a breath away from touching Hiccup, which she did, by lowering herself onto his bulge and rubbing. He laugh-gasped and grabbed her hips again, putting her just where he wanted. Suddenly his fingers fell on her inner thighs.

                “O Hi-iccup!” she blurted out. She opened her eyes, blushing, to meet Hiccup’s wide-eyed stare. They kept eye contact as he moved closer and closer, until he hit wetness and Astrid melted with a moan. He supported her with one hand under her behind, while the other (his left) began to trace to and fro along her slit, now practically slimy with arousal. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but when one of Hiccup’s fingers slipped inside, she emitted a loud involuntary moan. Hiccup answered with a breathy one, getting even more excited by her reactions. He slid his finger further in, the muscle rippling around him in currents of clenching. Astrid moaned and rocked on his hand, which now cupped her and began to push another finger in. Hiccup didn’t know what she was used to, if she was used to anything at all. Did girls do things like this? Evidentially this one was enjoying his actions; she whined when he teased her opening with his second finger. He pulsed it further in until both fingers were encased in her warmth. When he hit the back wall, Astrid let out woof of air.

                “Like this?” he asked, sliding his fingers out a bit before pushing them back in to hit the same spot as before. In answer, Astrid gave an unbelievably erotic moan and descended upon his lips, fingers fluttering over his face and neck and head. He kept up the rhythm and felt her pelvis roll with his movements. Very suddenly she gasped and her hands shot to hold his wrist with a grip of steel. He stilled his arm, watching Astrid’s body jerk with orgasm, riding his fingers, holding him in the spot she needed.

                “Y-yes,” she breathed, releasing her grip. The pulses of her muscle grew farther apart. Slowly, Hiccup slid his fingers in and out, in the rhythm of her swaying hips. Her breathing was still shaky, but was beginning to return to normal. They kissed and he pulled out, Astrid giving a last shudder. She kissed him passionately, panting in between kisses. Hiccup tongued the sweat from her face as she swung her legs to the same side of his lap. He rested his forearm across her thighs, gripping her on the far side. Their kissing slowed til they were resting their heads against each other.

                “I didn’t know you’d be such a screamer,” Hiccup teased. Astrid drew back indignantly. He open-mouth kissed her for just a moment, locking tongues just a second, before leaning back to bump foreheads. “I like it.”

                “I didn’t know you were gonna be so good with your hands,” she said coyly, snuggling into his hold. “Then again, I could have guessed.” Hiccup laughed and kissed her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent. She was fragrant like the southern wind. She moved the air around her in a swirling pattern of elegance. She caught his eye, giving him a questioning look.

                “I’m drunk on you,” he whispered into her skin, placing slow pecks along her shoulder. Their languid moment was startled by the blast of the supper horn in the distance. The couple froze before frantically scrambling to collect their articles. Hiccup had the easy job, seeing as nothing of his actually came off. Astrid however, scurried around picking up this and that that she’d shed. Hiccup sat back for a moment to enjoy the view. Her chemise was white, which he found really suited her. He handed her the last garment- her armored skirt, and they quickly met in a passionate kiss before dashing their separate ways, to give the illusion that they’d been in different places.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this first installment! I hope to write more all the way to the wedding :)


End file.
